


They Deserved It

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [95]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Brotp: Carl & Mickey, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gallavich, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt:</b> Could you write a fic were some kids at Carl's school are bad mouthing Mickey about being gay and dating Ian so Carl beats them up and mick finds out and is like "thanks but you didn't have to" and Carl is all like "hey don't worry bout it man what are friends for". Thanks love your stuff !!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Deserved It

Carl got home from school unusually early one day, passing Ian and Mickey in the kitchen as he trudged up the stairs. Mickey raised an eyebrow at Ian who just shrugged.

"Don't ask me I'm just related to him," he said.

Mickey dropped it for the moment until Carl came back down the stairs and headed for the fridge.

"Why aren't _you_ in school?" he asked.

"Got suspended," Carl said as he took out some leftovers and started eating.

"What? Fiona's gonna kill you, what did you even do?" Ian asked.

Carl shrugged a little and Ian's phone began to ring.

"Shit, it's the club, don't go anywhere yet, you're gonna tell me what you did this time," Ian said, getting up to walk into the other room to take his call.

"You get suspended a lot?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah, almost got expelled a few times," he grinned as if he was proud of himself and Mickey chuckled a little.

"So what'd you do?"

Carl shut the fridge and leant up against the bench. "Beat the crap out of some assholes in my year," he said casually.

Mickey nodded a little, "they deserve it?"

Carl nodded, "They were calling you a fag, and saying shit about you and Ian."

Mickey's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows shot up. He hadn't expected that.

"Oh, well, you didn't have to do that," he mumbled.

Carl shrugged again, like it was no big deal. "No one says shit about my family."

"I ain't really family," Mickey said and Carl looked a little confused.

"You're _Ian's_ family," he said.

Mickey nodded and smiled a little, "well thanks," he said.

"Is Ian going to yell at me if I go? Bonnie's gonna skip class and we're gonna hang out," He grinned and Mickey motioned to the door. "Sweet, thanks man."

Mickey chuckled to himself as Carl left, staring down at his empty plate with a smile.

"What the fuck, I thought I asked him to stay!" Ian grumbled as he came back in. He rolled his eyes a little as sat back down. "Did he at least tell you what he did?"

"Beat some other kids up," He said and Ian's eyes went wide. Mickey stood up with his plate, "Don't worry, they had it comin'," he said, planting a kiss on Ian's forehead and taking his plate to the sink with a smile.


End file.
